Eterno Outono Cenas Excluídas
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI. Hora de amarrar algumas pontas soltas que ficaram pra trás! AxK, RexU, talvez TxSa e HxSh


**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Eterno Outono – Cenas excluídas  
**Sinopse**: Hora de amarrar algumas pontas soltas que ficaram pra trás!  
**Banda**: the GazettE  
**Pairing**: AxK, RexU, talvez TxSa e HxSh  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos  
**Gênero**: angust, drama, romance, dark, tragédia  
**Observação**: Universo Alternativo, pra variar... intimamente ligado com "Eterno Outono". Quem não leu, provavelmente não vai entender direito. Projeto dedicado à _Mellow-chan_, o urso pardo da minha vida.

* * *

**Eterno Outono – Cenas Excluídas  
Por Lady Bogard**

CENA 01

A vista que se estendia rumo ao horizonte era maravilhosa. Perfeita. Inigualável. Encantava os dois jovens morenos que estavam sentados no chão pedregoso, admirando a paisagem.

– É lindo, não é, Yuke-chan? – perguntou o mais baixo

– Hn! – respondeu Yutaka com um suspiro.

Do alto daquela montanha conseguiam ver a grama ainda verde que preenchia quilômetros de campos selvagens, até a maravilhosa floresta nos limites d'A Redoma.

Os olhos de Yutaka brilharam. Podia apenas imaginar as grandes e suculentas frutas a disposição de quem pudesse apanhar. Pena que estavam num lugar proibido: propriedade Applicant. Aqueles seres cruéis e egoístas que aterrorizavam o seu povo.

– Eu conheço essa sua cara, Uke... – Murai arremessou uma pedrinha de barro vermelho com força pra frente. – Nunca vem coisa boa quando você fecha os olhinhos assim.

Yutaka riu:

– Eu só estava pensando em como seria bom poder apanhar aquelas frutas. – esticou o braço e apontou o dedo em direção ao brilho arredondado da cidade inimiga perdida na distância.

No mesmo instante Murai emburrou. Fez um bico contrariado e abraçou as pernas apoiando o rosto nos joelhos:

– Não seria nada bom ir até lá.

– E se fosse ao pôr-do-sol? A noite eles não vão nos ver.

– Pára, Yutaka! – o jovem de bochechas salientes pareceu horrorizado – Você ficou louco.

O outro não respondeu. Levou o polegar aos lábios e começou a mordiscar o cantinho. Talvez não fosse tão arriscado assim... os Applicant andavam calmos. Fazia tempo, talvez mais de um ano, que um Burial não desaparecia misteriosamente. De repente as possibilidades pareceram animadoras. Aquelas árvores todas... imaginou a alegria de sua mãe e irmãos quando chegasse em casa carregado de alimentos frescos.

Distraído virou-se para trás. Deixou os olhos examinarem a montanha. Ali era seu lar, sua casa. Os Burial viviam enfiados nas cavernas incrustadas nos altos montes, em locais úmidos e frios, onde raramente a luz do sol chegava. Mesmo que ficassem ao ar livre durante o dia, as noites eram passadas nas entranhas da Terra, único lugar realmente seguro, de difícil acesso a quem não tinha costume e conhecimento da naturologia.

Um lugar árvores frutíferas eram quase inixistentes.

Sua mente começou a maquinar as possibilidades. Se saísse de casa muito cedo, e andasse várias horas sem descansar, chegaria ao território Applicant provavelmente ao pôr-do-sol. Se fosse rápido, voltaria ao raiar da alvorada.

Nunca ouvira falar que o povo rival fizesse patrulhas à noite. E sua jovem e inexperiente mente nem cogitava a possibilidade de armadilhas pelo caminho.

– Não precisa ir se não quiser... – afirmou pensativo.

– NÃO! – Murai gritou – Não pode ir, Yuke-chan! Onegai!

– Sei que é perigoso. Mas... tomo cuidado. Prometo! Vou amanhã cedo e volto depois de amanhã. Quando mamãe perceber eu já estarei aqui! Cheio de comida... e vou repartir com você.

Naoyuki engoliu em seco.

– Yutaka... é perigoso. Aqueles Applicant são maus. Eles têm armas...

– Viver é perigoso, Naoyuki. E as armas deles não servem de nada, se eles não me pegarem. Não se preocupe. – sorriu querendo tranqüilizar o moreninho.

Sem responder, o mais baixo voltou os olhos para o horizonte. O sol se punha, iluminando a terra com seus raios dourado-avermelhados. As arvores frutíferas pareciam distantes, inalcançáveis. E tão tentadoras...

Porém no meio da floresta estava aquela cúpula prateada, uma imensa forma arredondada. Erguendo-se como a lembrança da dura realidade.

– Yutaka... onegai... desista.

– Murai. Não conte nada pra minha mãe, okkei? Quando ela descobrir eu já estarei quase voltando! – sorriu decidido.

Naoyuki calou-se. Seu interior tremeu de medo pela decisão temerária tomada pelo melhor amigo. Seriam as frutas tão boas a ponto de justificar a aventura?

oOo

No outro dia Uke Yutaka acordou muito cedo. A madrugada avançava, escura e fria. O silêncio dentro da caverna era total e as trevas oscilavam graças a pequena fogueira que começa a extinguir-se.

Familiarizado com cada detalhe de sua casa, Yutaka conseguiu levantar-se sem fazer qualquer barulho, e escapuliu do local sem acordar alguém da família. Tinha tudo preparado...

Saiu da caverna e observou escuridão da noite. Havia muitas estrelas, o que deixava aquele céu de outono ainda mais lindo.

O coração de Yutaka estava disparado, e batia forte no peito. Apesar da confiança que passara a Murai ontem, estava um tanto inseguro de arriscar-se sozinho no que seria a maior traquinagem que já fizera.

Suas mãos pequenas fecharam-se ao redor da alça da grande bolsa que trazia nos ombros. Pretendia enchê-la com frutas.

Ia dar um passo a frente quando sentiu um puxãozinho na manga de sua blusa. Era Noayuki. Também carregava uma grande bolsa feita de couro. Tremia um pouco de frio e medo:

– Yukee-chan... vou com você...

Yutaka sorriu de alívio. Uma aventura sem Murai, não era uma aventura. Ele sentia-se mais seguro e corajoso ao lado do melhor amigo.

– Vamos? – sorriu.

Naoyuki apenas balançou a cabeça. Os dois garotos, de forma certamente inocente, iniciaram a arriscada empreitada, acreditando firmemente que tudo correria bem, e ao final poderiam voltar em segurança para casa...

- - - - - - -

Em seguida: CENA DOIS

_"Apertou o loiro em seus braços, sentindo-lhe o coração disparado de emoção. Na face andrógena, um sorriso sapeca deixava as feições quase infantis. E Reita sabia, por experiências passadas, que aquele sorriso não traria nada de bom..."_

- - - - - - -

**Yoshi! Como ficou muita ponta solta, resolvi postar uma seleção de cenas excluídas. Elas não seguem uma ordem cronológica exata, estão todas misturadas, mas acho que será fácil identificar! Espero que tenha sido uma boa idéia, apesar de ter prometido "The begins".**

**Aceito sugestões caso alguém tenha uma cena especifica que queira ver de forma gráfica. A Aislyn comentou sobre a seqüência após o surto de Kou, então já ta na lista!**


End file.
